


To the Future

by paxambabes



Series: Mark the Spider Fucker [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Explicit Sexual Content, Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Spiders, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Mark finds out why Jack is so sick, and it's something he hadn't expected to deal with.





	To the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, this is the final part of this series, but I may come back to it at some point. It's definitely been an experience writing this, and I never thought it'd be this successful. Thank you guys so much for reading the whole thing, and I hope this is a good ending. Forgive any mistakes, I'm really tired.

Something was definitely up with Jack and Mark was starting to get worried.

Ever since the night where Jack let Mark top, he'd started to act weird. Mark first noticed the mood swings, then the vomiting. Now he was gaining weight and Mark was fearing the worst. Jack had said he couldn't get pregnant, but maybe he'd been wrong. Unfortunately, Mark didn't know a damn thing about the biology of spider hybrids, but he did know someone that could help. In a panic, he'd called up his other arachne friend Suzy, hoping that she could shed some light on this. Mark decided to leave when Jack was asleep, arranging to meet Suzy at a coffee shop.

When he'd arrived, Suzy was already there, dressed as immaculate as ever. 

"So, you think Jack is knocked up?" Suzy mused, sipping at her coffee.

"Unfortunately yeah. He said that it couldn't happen, at least not with the males of his species," Mark said absentmindedly, still trying to process the whole situation. 

"Well some male spiders can get pregnant, but it's fairly rare. He's probably a carrier but he just never knew. It's honestly pretty common to not know," Suzy shrugged, twirling a strand of hair around one of her black claws.

"But I didn't plan on having kids! Does it work like a human pregnancy? Or are there multiple kids?" Mark panicked, hoping that he wasn't about to be the father of a dozen spider kids.

"Well it really depends. When Arin and I had kids, I had six. It just depends on the size of the clutch. So you'd better start preparing for fatherhood," Suzy laughed as Mark just stared at her, head in his hands. He couldn't believe that he was probably going to be a father of god knows how many spider kids. It's not like he hadn't thought of having kids with Jack, but they'd originally planned to adopt, not to have biological kids. But now it was a reality for Mark and he knew he probably had a few months to get ready, but realistically he'd never be ready.

"I just don't know what to do, Suzy. How do I even help Jack through this? What even happens now?" 

"Well for starters he'll be really horny all of the time, but I'm assuming that's not an issue for you," Suzy paused to laugh. "It's basically the same as what any human goes through, so you should be fine. Just go talk to him and see what he needs," Suzy's voice was gentle, one clawed hand reaching out to grasp Mark's. Mark gave a weak smile, squeezing her hand in thanks as he drove home, hoping that Jack was awake. What he didn't expect was to see him crying on the floor. Mark immediately ran over to him, leaning in close.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jack was still crying, his face buried in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Mark. I know we didn't mean for this to happen. I just don't want you to leave, y'know? I'm just terrified that you'll leave because of this," Jack sobbed into his hands, leaning into Mark.

"Jack, I'm not leaving. Sure this is unexpected, but I'm more than happy to be able to start a family with you," Mark leaned in closer to Jack, meeting his teary eyes. They shared a quiet moment together, just looking into each other's eyes, Jack finally leaning in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and slow, neither of them in a hurry to do anything. They sat there for what seemed like hours, kissing and caressing each other as Jack finally stopped crying.

"Can we just sit for a while and cuddle? Because I'd really like that," Jack sniffled as he broke the kiss. Mark nodded as he got up to turn on the tv, coming back to find Jack 's legs splayed to the side, resting his whole body on the floor. Jack beckoned to him with a clawed finger, a small smile on his face. Mark laughed as he walked over to him, sitting on the middle of his back and reaching around to hug his waist. They sat like that for a while, just indulging in the peace and quiet, the soft sounds of the tv in the background. Mark was hugging his waist, his head resting on Jack's shoulder. Mark knew that Jack loved it when they cuddled like this, but there's no way he'd ever admit it.

Hours passed as Mark fell asleep, dreaming of what their lives were about to become. When he woke up, he found himself on the floor. Mark blearily opened his eyes, not expecting the sight in front of him.

Jack was in the same position as earlier, but he was trying to rut against the floor, his face tinted red with arousal. Mark could hear him moaning, one hand on his cock, his mouth hanging open. Mark didn't know whether to intervene or just sit there and enjoy the show, but either way it was definitely something. Jack opened his eyes, seeing that Mark was awake and immediately bringing him in for a hot and heavy kiss.

"Someone's feisty, hmm?" Mark giggled as he broke the kiss, his pants already feeling tighter. Jack whined as he grabbed at Mark's clothes, his claws already tearing small holes in his shirt. Mark obliged, taking off what was left of his shirt and leaning into Jack.

"Mark, I need you, please," Jack whined as he buried his face in Mark's shoulder, rutting against Mark. He could vaguely feel Jack's wetness through his jeans, realizing that both sets were already out. 

"What do you need me to do? You have to say it, babe," Mark mused, one hand snaking down to Jack's cock. A high moan was ripped from Jack's throat as Mark dragged his hand lightly against Jack's cock.

"I want you to fuck me. God, just please fuck me. I want you to make me yours," Jack keened as Mark's hand closed around his cock, stroking lightly. Mark groaned at his words, leaning down to pepper kisses along Jack's stomach. Jack sighed above him, hand tangling itself in Mark's hair, pushing him further down. Mark laughed breathily, finally taking Jack's cock into his mouth. Jack bucked his hips into Mark's mouth, trying to push further in. Mark was experienced at taking Jack's cock, but this was a bit much. But still, Mark let him push him further down, sucking along the ridges of his cock. Jack was moaning above him as Mark slipped his other hand further down to Jack's slit. He started to rub at Jack's clit, slipping one finger inside. Jack inhaled sharply, his hand tightening in Mark's hair. Mark was almost gagging at this point, trying to keep up with Jack's thrusts as he tried to focus on stretching him open.

"I need more, oh god," Jack whined again, his voice pitching higher. Mark released Jack's cock from his mouth, adding another finger as he dipped his head down to Jack's clit. He started to lick as Jack cried out, both hands now in Mark's hair. Mark smirked as he continued to lick at Jack's clit, pumping his fingers in and out in a punishing rhythm.

"You sure you want more? You want me to get you ready for my cock?" Mark groaned as he took a breather, adding a third finger. Jack was still tight, but he was more than wet enough for his cock already. Mark felt the precum from Jack's cock drip onto his face, looking up briefly to see Jack biting his lip, his six eyes hooded with lust. 

"Quit the talk and just fuck me already," Jack's voice was high, and tinged with arousal. Mark smirked again as he scissored his fingers inside of Jack, causing him to clench around Mark's fingers.

"Mark, I'm gonna-," Jack was cut off by a whine as Mark felt something wet splash against his hand. Mark smiled as he crooked his fingers upwards, earning him another moan and splash of liquid. 

"You like it when I make you squirt like that?" Mark groaned as he worked his fingers faster, adding a fourth finger. Jack moaned high as he grasped Mark's wrist, forcing his fingers out of him. Mark made a questioning noise as Jack pulled him up suddenly, bringing him in for a brutal kiss. Their teeth knocked together and the kiss was messy, but Mark didn't care. He took jack's cock in his hand, giving it a few strokes before breaking the kiss. Jack whined as Mark pulled away, going to unbutton his jeans. Once his aching cock was free, he positioned himself to Jack's entrance, leaning up to look at him.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Jack nodded angling himself to get closer to Mark as he finally slid inside. They both moaned in unison as Mark sank into Jack's warm heat, tight as ever. When Mark was fully seated inside Jack, he paused for a moment to let Jack adjust. When Jack nodded, Mark started to thrust slowly, hands going to his waist. One hand ghosted over the slight swell of Jack's stomach and Mark smiled into his shoulder as he sped up his thrusts.

"You look so beautiful like this. I can't wait to see our kids," Jack laughed softly in between moans, bucking into Mark's thrusts.

"Please don't make this awkward, I'm trying to get off here. Now shut up and keep fucking me," Jack purred as two of his legs came to wrap around Mark's waist, forcing deeper. Mark thrust sharply into Jack, wrenching a deep moan from his throat. Before long, Jack was tightening around Mark, one hand going down to stroke at his cock. Mark was already close and he could tell that Jack was too. In the heat of the moment, Mark started to rub at Jack's clit during a particularly hard thrust, and he was rewarded with a another splash of Jack's come against his stomach. He was almost too wet, but Mark appreciated it. The noises were downright sinful, echoing throughout the building as Mark deepened his thrusts. 

"I want you to fill me up, Mark. I wanna feel your come inside of me," Jack moaned, his claws digging into Mark's hips. Mark gasped as his hips stuttered, his thrusts becoming erratic. With a sharp moan, Mark was coming inside of Jack, his come hot and some of it already spilling out. Jack whined as Mark pulled out, suddenly grabbing him by the hips and letting Mark curl his legs around his waist.

"Let me fuck you, please Mark. I wanna feel my eggs inside of you, see the way you bulge with my cock inside of you," Jack's eyes were red now, his fangs more pronounced. Mark shuddered at his words, feeling Jack's cock already at his entrance. Mark nodded, wincing as Jack slid inside, realizing that his cock was bigger than usual, the stretch even worse. Mark hissed at the first thrust, the pain quickly turning into pleasure as Jack started to fuck into him, his claws drawing blood on his hips. Mark threw his head back and moaned when Jack thrust all the way in, immediately pulling out and thrusting in hard. He set a brutal pace, leaving small bites on his neck, being careful not to properly bite him. Mark looked down and saw the familiar slight bulge in his stomach, shuddering at the thought that it would get bigger when Jack finally came. 

"You're my little whore aren't you? You really enjoy being filled with my eggs don't you? You're such a sick fuck," Jack hissed as he thrust in harder, one hand coming up to circle around Mark's throat. He stopped his thrusts briefly, looking for a sign from Mark to continue. Mark nodded and Jack grinned, closing his hand around Mark's throat and starting to thrust again. Mark felt his cock get hard again, already leaking and all he wanted was to be touched. He gasped for air as Jack experimentally squeezed tighter, his cock twitching at the feeling. He felt amazing like this, being fucked within an inch of his life, the feeling of being lightheaded. 

"You can fuck me harder than that, I know you can. I'm just your little fuck toy and you can wreck me all you want. I'm your breeding bitch," Jack whined at that, jostling Mark upwards as his thrusts grew erratic. Mark knew that Jack loved that term for him, and that he loved to think of Mark like nothing more than a personal toy. He'd been embarrassed about it, but Mark had to admit he had a thing for it too. Mark was on the edge of orgasm with Jack choking him, his claws digging into the flesh of his neck. He felt a bead of blood roll down his neck, but he didn't care. He knew he'd have bruises the next day, but that didn't matter now. 

"You ready for my come, you little whore?" Jack said through gritted teeth, his hips finally stilling as Mark felt his cock swell inside of him. Jack let out a screeching sound as Mark groaned at the first spurt of eggs, already feeling his stomach swelling from the sheer amount of eggs. It was definitely more than usual, and Jack just kept coming, his come already leaking out. Mark vaguely registered the feeling of his own come mixing with Jack's on his skin, sighing as Jack finally stilled inside of him. Mark came as he felt the last spurt of come, completely untouched again. After a few moments, Jack's eyes were normal again and he gingerly pulled out, carrying Mark over to the bed.

He heard Jack moan weakly at the sight of his swollen stomach, and Mark laughed.

"Now we match," Mark laughed as Jack laid down on the bed next to him, his legs playing out.

"Why do you always say the worst things," Jack chuckled as brought Mark in for a hug. They laid like that for a while, curled up together as the reality of their situation set in.

"Do you think I'll make a good dad? Hopefully I'll be the cool dad," Mark mused as Jack laughed, bringing him for a soft kiss. 

"You'll do just fine, Mark. We'll be the best parents," Jack smiled as he brought Mark's hand down to his stomach, both of their hands intertwined over the small bump. 

As they fell asleep together, Mark thought of just how this whole thing had started. He never expected this outcome, but he was ready for whatever came their way, and he'd do his best no matter how many kids they had. Hopefully they could get married someday, Mark thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

No matter what happened in the future, Mark knew that he'd be happy with Jack and their new family, forever thankful that they'd met on that fateful night. After all, Jack was his and he was Jack's.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
